1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for assisting in raising a stud wall or other type of construction wall from a horizontal to a vertical position.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The process of standing a stud wall begins with the construction of the stud wall on a horizontal surface such as a floor or a slab foundation. The stud wall includes top and bottom plates and a plurality of structural members, or studs, joining the top and bottom plates. Standing a stud wall typically requires a minimum of three workers to accomplish the task safely and easily. The stud wall is urged into a vertical position and held in place by two workers as a third worker secures the stud wall to other building structures.
This process works efficiently when the necessary manpower is present. However, with the trend toward do-it-yourself home building as well as the use of skeleton crews by commercial builders, the requisite minimum of three workers to stand a stud wall is not always available. When only two workers, such as a husband and wife building their own home, attempt to raise a stud wall the potential for serious injury is ever present.
Therefore, a need in the art exists for a stud wall raising apparatus that allows a single individual to raise a stud wall so that the stud wall can be properly positioned and attached to other building structures. Such an apparatus must be simple to use, such that it can be operated by construction workers and lay persons alike. Furthermore, the device should be inexpensive to manufacture and be durable in use in a commercial setting.